This invention relates to containers used in conjunction with conventional load-carrying vehicles and more particularly has reference to an apparatus for the storage of pallets and the like externally of a trailer of a tractor-trailer truck.
To decrease the cost of transporting freight, it is advantageous to carry freight on each segment of a trip of a load-carrying vehicle. However, freight transported on vehicles such as trucks and trailers varies considerably in density. Some freight occupies considerable volume in relation to its weight; while the same weight of some other types of freight occupies relatively little volume. It frequently occurs that the types of loads available for one segment of a trip may not match the type previously or subsequently carried on other segments.
To assist in the loading and unloading of freight, it is known to place freight on pallets or skids which can be lifted and moved by mechanical equipment such as fork-lifts. The use of such pallets provides a convenient and sturdy lifting point underneath the freight placed thereon and also allows the simultaneous maneuvering of numerous pieces of freight placed upon a single pallet.
If the freight on one segment of a trip is placed on pallets and on the next segment pallets are not used, some disposition must be made of the pallets between segments. Unfortunately, if the freight on the next segment completely fills the interior storage space of the trailer, insufficient space for the storage and transportation of the pallets may remain and the pallets may have to be left behind. The practice of abandoning pallets between segments of a trip is a costly one. Moreover, the abandoned pallets are not available for use on a subsequent segment on which palletized freight is to be carried.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to obviate these and other deficiencies in the transportation and storage of pallets.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rack for the carriage and storage of unused pallets.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pallet storage rack onto which pallets can be easily loaded and which can be secured snugly during transport.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a storage rack for transport of freight external to a trailer or truck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method by which freight may be securely fastened external to a trailer or truck.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following figures and the detailed description of a preferred embodiment.